Who Likes Purple Dinosaurs?
by pinkdemonslayer101
Summary: if you are a purple dinosaur DO NOT READ!really funny.gets funnier each chapter! Read and Review Please!if u guys have any ideas plz let me know and i'll try to put them in thanx.PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. Say Hello

**Who Likes Purple Dinosaurs?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the purple dinosaur.

Say hello Chapter one

One day the inu gang were hanging around until… Naraku ran into the hut screaming "its BIG its FAT and its PURPLE WITH GREEN POKADOTS!"

They all asked "who?" then the thing walked in "BARNEY!" they all screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha. All of a sudden you hear Sango and Miroku singing Barney songs.

_Barney is a dinosaur with no imagination._

_He's so fat and full of crap and died for constipation. X3 (Sango) _

_**I hate me you hate you**_

_**Barney is a piece of pooh**_

_**He came from a cow**_

_**And he smells really bad**_

_**I wonder what the cow had.** (Miroku)_

To be continued…

Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes! That's not all!


	2. Big Hug

Who Likes Purple Dinosaurs?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Barney

Big Hug

"Who's Barney?" Shippo asked

"MOMMY!" Barney screamed. Then his mother Barnet walked in.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked. "They don't love me any more!" he cried.

"What the hell," Inuyasha said "we never loved you!"

"You didn't?" he cried "well your gonna love me or else."

"Or else what?" asked Naraku. "I'll hug you!" "AHHH!" screamed Naraku. Then he runs and jumps of a cliff.

That's the end of Naraku.

"That was easy." Inuyasha exclaimed, "Yeah if I knew he was afraid of Barney I would have got Barney a long time ago." Said Sango. "Barney your grounded!" yelled Barnet. "Why mommy?"

"Because you killed that nice man." Barnet told him. "Mom" he wined. Then you hear Kagome laughing her head off…

To Be Continued.

Cliffy. Sorry for it being so short. Big thanks to mikogurl101 for helping me think of this story!


	3. Tastes Like Chicken

**Who Likes Purple Dinosaurs?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Barney.**

**Chapter 3: Tastes like Chicken**

* * *

**Kirara couldn't take any more or this yelling so she transformed and ate…**

**Barnet!! "WAH MOMMY!" Barney cried.**

"**Yummy tastes like chicken." Said Kirara. **

**Every one stops to look at her. " I never knew you could talk Kirara!" yelled Sango. **

**"Stop yelling or I'll eat you to! CRAP I didn't mean to say that to you sorry. Damn I'm not even suppose to be talking to you guys." **

"**Oh kitty cat I'm going to hug you to death." Barney yelled.**

** Kirara leaped at him tearing his arm off. **

**"That tickled."**

** "What the hell your arm is OFF stupid." Then Barney looked at his missing arm in Kirara's mouth**

** " Sh- I mean cr- I mean pooh." Then he giggles and falls unconscious on the floor. The Inuyasha gang walks away like they didn't do anything. Kirara still holding her prize.**

* * *

**That's all sorry I haven't been up dating but can you guys give me ideas so I can put them in thanks. **


	4. UH OH

**Who Likes Purple Dinosaurs?

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Barney 

Sorry I haven't been updating

* * *

Chapter 4: Uh Oh 

"Kirara put that down or your gonna get us in a lot of trouble." Said Sango "No, I want to eat it." Hissed Kirara

"If you don't put it down Barney's dad is going to come and hug us to death!" Said Kagome. "How do you know?" Kirara asked.

"Because he is right behind you!" Yelled Miroku. "WHAT? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" SCREAMS Kirara.

So they all start running for their life. And Barney's dad is right behind them! "RUN FASTER!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh kitty I'm gonna hug you to death." He Yells

"But I didn't do anything." "You killed my wife and you tore my child's arm off. YOU ARE DEAD!"

So they keep running but Kirara falls a little behind!

"Ha I got you little kitty!"

"KIRARA!" Sango screams as he picks her up and takes her away.

"I'm sorry Sango there is nothing we can do know."

* * *

(Kirara)"Uh Oh. I should have listened to Sango. Now I'm in for it."

* * *

That's all for now. Please if you have any ideas please tell me and I'll try to get it in the story. 


	5. HUH?

** Who Likes Purple Dinosaurs?**

* * *

Chapter 5: HUH?

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or Barney

* * *

The Inu gang gose out to find Kirara"We'll find her I promise Sango." Kagome said to her best friend. Then they finally find this big door that says"**BARNEY'S SECRET LAIR**" "Here it is Sango. You ready?" asked Inuyasha.

* * *

Mean While.

Kirara is sitting there quietly. Then Barney says"Talk! Cant you Talk?"

"No." Said Kirara quietly so he dosent hear. Then Sesshomaru walks in and...

* * *

Inuyasha uses wind scar to blow the door down."Kirara!" Yelled Sango"They didnt eat you! I'm so happy!"

They all look over and see... Sesshomaru standing there making out with Barney."They were doing that the whole time Sesshomaru got here.Thats why I'm so happy you guys came!" Said Kirara.

"What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha a little frightened.

"Cant you see? I'm in love with this thing." "Hey I'm not a thing I'm a purple dinosaurs with green pokadots."

" I never new my brother was gay."

Then all they hear is "Hey I'm gay too." They look over to see Koga Standing there."And Sesshomaru get off MY man!"

All you see is Koga go flying to attack Sesshomaru. "Hey you two I love you both. So why dont you stop fighting and come over here and give me a kiss?"

"Ok!" They both said with alot of excitment.

"Koga! I thought you loved me!" Screamed Kagome with a hint of jelousy.

"I love him not you. Besides being gay is way more fun."

"Why is that?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because I dont have to protect my lovers, they are guys they are way stronger then you'll ever be."

"Hmp I'm insulted but I'm willing to take you b" She was inturupted by a big WAP sound.Everone looks over and sees Miroku standing there holding his face and Sango clenching her fist." What I had to stop the yelling one way or another." He said with a small smile.

"You could have chosen another way." They all said at the same time.They all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"See this is the way you all should be." Said Barney with a wide grin.Then every one gave him the death glare"Ok maybe not."

Then all you hear is a loud scream. They look over to see Kirara searching for Barney's arm saying"Where'd it go? Where'd it go? I'm nothing with out it.Plus it tasted like chicken." Then everyone sweat drops.

When they turn around they see...

* * *

Hey thanx to all the people who reveiwed. Tell me if this is good I don't no. Srry if there are any mistakes. I have a big bruise on the side of my head so I'm not thinking clearly. and Srry for not updating in a while 


End file.
